


Open Your Present

by Skiplowave



Series: Ironstrange fics [23]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Sex, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Stephen has a gift for Tony
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Ironstrange fics [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1304174
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Open Your Present

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday so here's my gift to me and y'all 🥳🍰

_Another year another age._

Tony entered his home already feeling tired. Maybe it was old age catching up to him but he just wasn't in birthday mood. _Christ I'm getting old._ Tony thought, he use to LOVE big parties but now he preferred something laid-back. " Babe I'm home!" Tony shouted seeing Stephen wasn't in his study or living room meditating. " Upstairs!" Tony heard and smiled climbing up the stairs. He entered the bedroom turning on the light seeing Stephen. Tony smiled leaning against the door frame.

" H-happy birthday, Tony."

" Yeah~ Stephen you shouldn't have!"

Stephen laid on the bed naked tied up by silk red ribbon. Tony purred loosening his tie as he walked towards the bed. " You like it? Took forever trying tie myself up." Stephen chuckled as Tony got closer to him. Tony kissed Stephen before pulling back with a moan. " I love it~ So can I open my present?" Tony asked tugging lightly at the ribbon. " It's your gift Tony~" Tony laughed kissing Stephen's neck going down to his shoulder. Stephen giggled feeling Tony's beard tickling him. " Should've had frosting on me." Stephen moaned as Tony kissed his chest. 

" Frosting would've been a great idea!"

" Yeah but that be weird sitting in bed with sugar on me for hours."

" But you did get me a cake right?"

" Yes, Tony. Now open me."

" Of course~~"

Tony sucked on Stephen's nipple making him yelp. Tony pulled on the ribbon as it undid itself. Tony purred seeing the light marks on Stephen's skin. " T-Tony!" Stephen moaned as Tony kissed the tip of his cock. " Now I really wish I had frosting with this." Tony teased taking Stephen completely. Stephen covered his mouth watching Tony bob his head up and down. He controlled himself thrusting into Tony's mouth. But Stephen remained still because he's Tony's gift afterall. He's be used however Tony wishes to use him. " Fuck,," Stephen moaned and Tony released Stephen with a pop.

" God I want fuck you.."

" Then fuck me birthday, boy. Prep myself just for you."

Stephen moved Tony's hand towards his hole and gasp. " It was a _very_ slow day." Stephen hissed feeling a finger slid into him with ease. " Aw babe you're the fucking best you know that?" Tony said moving up to kiss Stephen. " Then fuck." Stephen said back kissing Tony harder. Tony growled undoing his belt and zipper, hissing at cool air hitting his dick. " Ready?" Stephen nodded grinding against Tony. Tony smiled pushing the tip inside Stephen. Both groaned in unison as Stephen wrapped his arms around Tony's neck. Tony thrusted his hips fully inside Stephen. " Ah fuck me~" Stephen mewled and Tony moved faster gripping Stephen's thigh with one hand and used the other to stroke Stephen.

" aH-TONY IM-"

" Come for me baby I'm close!"

Stephen came in Tony's hand and with a few more thrusts Tony followed inside Stephen. The two panted laying down in bed. " I love you." Tony whispered kissing Stephen's forehead. " Love you too and happy birthday." Stephen kissed back closing his eyes.

" Hey next time you'll do frosting right oh and make it champagne flavored here that's good."

" Sure birthday boy....sure~"

**Author's Note:**

> ahh it's short and not detail but I wanted to write something you know?
> 
> Anyway hope you like it   
> I'm old now lol ( 24 isn't old but still)


End file.
